dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Beerus
przedstawiciel rasy o nieznanej nazwe, jeden z dwunastu bogów zniszczenia, strażnik równowagi w Siódmym Wszechświecie, brat bliźniak Champy, niezwykle silny oraz pewny siebie osobnik. Wojownicy Z zmierzyli się z Beerusem w czternastym filmie kinowym serii DBZ pt. Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods; postać jest również głównym antagonistą pierwszej sagi serialu Dragon Ball Super. Rola, sprawowane stanowisko Beerus jest Bogiem Zniszczenia całego Siódmego Wszechświata, jego zawodem jest utrzymanie równowagi poprzez niszczenie planet. Jest on, w momencie, kiedy pojawia się przed oczami widza po raz pierwszy, najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem w całej historii Dragon Ball Z. Jego poziom bojowy przewyższa ten, który reprezentowaliby połączeni Freezer,Chodzi tutaj o siłę Freezera sprzed wydarzeń z 15 filmu kinowego DBZ. Cell i Majin Bū. Obserwatorem i mentorem Beerusa jest Whis, który posiada moc znacznie większą od samego Boga Zniszczenia. Aparycja i osobowość Z wyglądu Beerus to humanoidalny fioletowy kot, przypominający wizerunek staroegipskiego boga Anubisa. W parze z wyglądem idzie charakter i zachowanie utożsamiane w popularnej kulturze z kotami. Jest także dumny i przekonany o swojej nieomylności. Beerus uwielbia spać, a 39 lat to dla niego zwykła drzemka. Jest osobnikiem niezwykle uprzejmym i skorym do zabawy, ale wyprowadzony z równowagi byle błahostką może dopuścić się zniszczenia całej planety. Bóg wydaje się także sympatyzować z Ziemią i jej mieszkańcami z czasem nawiązując z Wojownikami Z coś na kształt przyjaźni choć nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Świadczy o tym fakt, że puszcza im płazem wykroczenia w świecie boskim będące wielkimi zbrodniami, najczęściej będąc przekupionym ziemskim jedzeniem, które, podobnie jak jego mistrz, uwielbia. Beerus lubi też walkę, jednak przez wiele lat nikt nie był w stanie się z nim mierzyć, do czasu aż nie spotkał Goku, który jako Super Saiyanin God pierwszy raz od długiego czasu zmusił go do użycia ponad połowy swojej siły. Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Beerus po wielu latach uśpienia doznaje snu o wojowniku dysponującym siłą dorównującą Hakaishinom. Wierząc w swoją nieomylność słysząc ciągłe przypomnienia ze strony Rybiej Wyroczni, wraz ze swoim mistrzem przybywają na planetę Północnego Kaiō gdzie spotyka trenującego Son Gokū. Sayianin dowiedziawszy się z kim ma do czynienia, bardzo chce się sprawdzić w walce z Bogiem i w formie SSJ3 przystępuje do ataku. Boży niszczyciel jednak szybko i bez problemu obraca wynik na swoją stronę wygrywając z Sonem ledwie dwoma niewielkimi ciosami. W tym czasie Whis jadał lunch. Bóg kontynuował poszukiwania i w końcu trafił na Ziemie aby spotkać Boskiego Super Saiyanina którego zobaczył we śnie. Tam też spotkał Vegete który wówczas nie miał pojęcia o SSJG wkrótce pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna wpadł w trwogę kiedy dowiedział się, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie chcąc za wszelką cenę zdenerwować Hakaishina który mógłby bez trudu zniszczyć planetę robił wszystko aby Bóg Zniszczenia czuł się dobrze podczas pobytu w siedzibie Capsule Corp starając się go pozbyć z Ziemi. Niestety jednak intensywne wysiłki Vegety nie pomogły kiedy na urodzinach Bulmy (która zresztą sama Boga zaprosiła), Majin Bū nie chciał odstąpić Beerusowi ostatniego puddingu a ten wpadłszy w gniew chciał natychmiast usunąć Ziemię i wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Wtedy też zjawił się Son Gokū który oznajmił iż wie jak sprowadzić Boskiego Super Saiyanina na miejsce. A następnie użył Smoczych kul będących nagrodą w Bingo. Po przywołaniu Shen Longa, który gdy tylko zobaczył Niszczyciela Światów wpadł w paniczny strach, Son zapytał smoka na temat SSJG i ewentualnych warunków które trzeba spełnić do jego pojawienia się. Okazało się, iż niezbędne było, aby sześciu Saiyan o czystym sercu połączyło się w jednej chwili w uścisku, a następnie uaktywnili boską moc drzemiącą w najsilniejszym z nich. Do Rytuału przystąpili Trunks, Son Goten, Son Gohan, Vegeta i sam Gokū. Problem pojawił się z ostatnim przedstawicielem rasy Saiyan, bowiem niemal wszyscy Saiyanie w Siódmym Wszechświecie zginęli podczas zagłady Planety Vegeta, a pozostali przy jak Tullece i Brolly zginęli dawno temu. Na ratunek przyszła jednak Videl, która nosząc w sobie Pan (będącą w 1/4 Saiyanką) pomogła przy przygotowaniu rytuału objawienia się Boskiego Saiyanina. Po skończonym rytuale, Beerus wreszcie zapragnął zawalczyć z o wiele potężniejszym Gokū stawiając na szali losy całej Ziemi. Po trudnej i bardzo ciężkiej walce, Bóg nie mogąc pokonać SSJG omal nie niszczy planety Beerus Damą, jednak dzięki trosce o bliskich i przyjaciół, Son eliminuję śmiercionośną kulę, a Beerus postanawia oszczędzić Ziemie będąc pod wrażeniem siły i hartu ducha jakim wykazał się Boski Super Saiyanin. Tłumacząc się zmęczeniem i sennością po trudnej walce wraca wraz z mentorem do siebie na pożegnanie obiecując, że wróci by spróbować Ziemskich przysmaków. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Beerus nie odgrywał znaczącej roli, przeważnie jadał pizzę pod drzewem i obserwował trening Vegety oraz Gokū na jego planecie pod okiem Whisa. Widział pojedynek Gokū SSJB i Złotego Freezera po ataku Sorbeta. Dragon Ball Super Saga Złotego Freezera Od tego momentu z głównego antagonisty i przeciwnika staje się w dalszych odcinkach postacią bardziej drugoplanową, niejednoznacznie przychylną Ziemianom. Powracając na swoją planetę udaje się na drzemkę z której budzą go dopiero trenujący na jego planecie pod okiem Whisa, Vegeta i Gokū co oczywiście wzbudza u niego gniew. jednak nie jest on tak groźny jak wcześniejszym razem. Beerus goni ich i bije w w ramach treningu. Powraca na Ziemię po raz drugi, podczas trwającej walki Sona z odrodzonym Złotym Freezerem. Z jednej strony wykazuje oziębłość, mówiąc Freezerowi, że nie będzie się wtrącał do walki i jego zemsty bo jako bóg musi być bezstronny, zaznaczając, że jedyne czego będzie chronił to lody truskawkowe które w tym czasie konsumował z Whisem. Z drugiej jednak pozwala schronić się obserwatorom walki za jego plecami co jest przez Wojowników Z odbierane pozytywne, zważywszy na fakt iż Freezer wcześniej próbował atakować przyjaciół Gokū podczas walki by osłabić jego morale. Gdy niedługo później, skonfrontowany z wizją przegranej po raz drugi tym razem z Vegetą Freezer pada na kolana przytłoczony boską mocą. Postanawia w odwecie popełnić samobójstwo niszcząc natychmiast całą planetę wraz z jej mieszkańcami. Beerus jednak nieoczekiwanie stawia się za Ziemianami i przychyla się do próśb ocalałych o cofnięcie czasu przez Whisa do momentu kiedy Freezer był na kolanach, jednocześnie pouczając Gokū, znanego z dobroduszności i litości dla wrogów, by ten nie zmarnował okazji i unicestwił Freezera, nim ten znowu wysadzi Ziemię. Son niechętnie do tego przystaje i używając Kamehame-Ha posyła tyrana do Piekła nim ten mógł wcielić swój samobójczy plan w życie. Po zapanowaniu spokoju na Ziemi, Bóg zniszczenia i jego mentor z zapasem jedzenia wracają do domu od czasu do czasu doglądając Ziemskich spraw. Saga selekcyjnego turnieju sztuk walki Bogów Zniszczenia Do Beerusa na jego planetę przybywa brat bliźniak Champa wraz z mentorką Vados, którzy przywożą mu najlepsze jajka z Szóstego Wszechświata. W odpowiedzi Beerus częstuje gości ramenem. Zachwycony smakiem zupki, Champa wyzywa Beerusa na pojedynek w formie turnieju pomiędzy najlepszymi zawodnikami Szóstego i Siódmego Wszechświata. Nagrodą dla Beerusa byłyby Super Smocze Kule potrzebne do wezwania Boskiego Smoka, natomiast w przypadku przegranej, Beerus oddałby Ziemię ze swojego wszechświata, która zastąpiłaby miejsce zniszczonej analogicznej planety w 6 wszechświecie. Rola Beerusa w turnieju ogranicza się do zasiadywania na trybunach w towarzystwie mistrza, dopingowania (często siłą) zawodników swojej drużyny i obserwacji walk przerywając na częste kłótnie ze znienawidzonym bratem. Dodatkowo Beerus stara się pilnować skrywaną tajemnicę dotycząca Monaki, którą jednak częściowo zdradza Whis. Beerus zaskakuje wszystkich po wygranym turnieju i przywołaniu Smoka. Zażyczył sobie bowiem (w tajemnicy przed resztą), by smok przywrócił zniszczoną Ziemię w Szóstym Wszechświecie, tym samym okazując wspaniałomyślność nielubianemu bratu. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Gokū i Vegeta kontynuują trening na planecie Beerusa z jego mistrzem przed przyszłym Turniejem Mocy. W międzyczasie na Ziemi pojawia się Wehikuł czasu z rannym Trunksem z przyszłości. Bulma kontaktuje się z Whisem i pozostałymi informując ich o sytuacji. Gokū i Vegeta, wraz z Beerusem i Whisem, korzystając z błyskawicznej teleportacji powracają na Ziemię by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Tam bóg Zniszczenia dowiedziawszy się o sytuacji chce ukarać Ziemian za podróżowanie w czasie, ponieważ w świecie boskim ingerowanie i podróże w czasie są surowo zabronione. Jednak Bulmie udaje się po raz kolejny przekupić Niszczyciela parówką. Bóg obserwuje zatem walkę Gokū który udał się do czasów Trunksa z Gokū Black i razem z Whisem stwierdzają podobieństwo ki tego drugiego do Zamasu, ucznia Gowasu a zarazem Kaio północy z Dziesiątego Wszechświata. Wraz z Gokū lecą na miejsce by to sprawdzić. Na miejscu stwierdzają, że Ki ucznia Gowasu jest podobne, ale nie takie samo, jak Ki złego sobowtóra Gokū. W tym momencie Zenō kontaktuje się z Beerusem i wzywa do siebie Gokū, co momentalnie powoduje przerażenie i trwogę boga i jego mentora. Wzywa więc do siebie Sayianina, informuje go o zaistniałej sytuacji, a następnie oczekuje jego powrotu. W międzyczasie dowiadujemy się też, że jeżeli Kaiōshin umrze, to bóg zniszczenia zginie wraz z nim, ponieważ są duchowo połączeni. Po tym jak Gokū i Vegeta lecą do przyszłości i spotykają w niej także Zamasu z przyszłości, a potem wracają opowiadając bogom co ujrzeli, Whis stawia hipotezę, że Gokū Black może być złym klonem Gokū stworzonym przez Zamasu za pomocą Super Smoczych Kul. Tym bardziej, że od Kaiōshina dowiadują się, że Zamasu był u Zunō i wypytał go o Gokū i Super Smocze Kule. Stwierdzają także, że Zamasu zabije Gowasu i ukradnie mu kolczyki oraz Pierścień Czasu, by nie musiał czekać rok na ponowne użycie kul i ponowne ich szukanie. Beerus, Whis, Gokū i Wschodni Kaiōshin natychmiast lecą do Gowasu by udaremnić zamach na jego życie. Na miejscu spotykają jego i ucznia myśląc że ten szykuje się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Później, udając pożegnanie i odlot, dyskretnie obserwują obu Kaiōshinów czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Po zobaczeniu, iż hipoteza Whisa się potwierdza i Zamasu bez skrupułów morduje swojego mistrza. Wykorzystuje swoją zdolność i cofa czas do chwili zabójstwa Kaiō udaremniając wraz z innymi próbę zabójstwa. Młody bóg zostaje zdemaskowany po czym próbuje zaatakować Gokū, lecz powstrzymuje go Beerus, który używając techniki Zniszczenia, całkowicie wymazuje Zamasu z powierzchni ziemi. Po powrocie, on i pozostali informują Trunksa z przyszłości, że wszystko powinno się u niego teraz naprawić, ponieważ zabójstwo boga przez boga musi mieć wpływa na czas, denerwując się wątpliwościami syna Vegety. Dla pewności, bohaterowie lecą sprawdzić sytuację w linii czasowej Trunksa. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Gokū Black nadal istnieje dzięki Pierścieniowi Czasu, który chroni go od zmian w liniach czasowych, bez przeszkód siejąc terror i pożogę. Po powrocie i przekazaniu informacji bogowi zniszczenia, ten wzruszając ramionami odchodzi stwierdzając, że to co się dzieje w przyszłości nie jest jego sprawą. W tajemnicy przed Ziemianami leci jednak do Gowasu i informuje go o aktualnej sytuacji. Whis stwierdza, że Beerus czuje się odpowiedzialny, bo Ziemianie wytknęli mu błąd w jego twierdzeniu o pomyślnej zmianie czasu. Beerus stwierdza jednak, że jako bóg zniszczenia nie może polecieć w przyszłość, pomimo, że byłby w stanie bardzo łatwo pozbyć się Zamasu z przyszłości i Gokū Blacka ze względu na rangę stanowiska jakie piastuję i konsekwencji z tego wynikających. Trunks z Przeszłości, Vegeta oraz Gokū po raz kolejny szykują się do wyprawy by osobiście zgładzić Zamasu którego zamiary odkryli wcześniej na własną rękę: Zamasu, mieszając w liniach czasowych stworzył pętlę w której jego wersja łączy się z Gokū Black i staje się jego marionetką, a on zyskuje nieśmiertelność chcąc wprowadzić Plan Zero Ludzi. Po jak dotąd najtrudniejszej bitwie stoczonej przez Vegetę, Son Goku i Trunksa, próbach zamknięcia Zamasu za pomocą Mafūby. Po wreszcie walkę między Scalonym Zamasu, a Vegetto w formie SSJB i zakończenia sprawy przez tamtejszego Zenō z przyszłości. Po powrocie bohaterów na Ziemię leci do nich by dowiedzieć się jak im poszło, a następnie zwraca się do Gowasu, by w przyszłości rozważniej dobierał swoich uczniów. Na koniec razem z resztą żegna Trunksa wracającego do przyszłości wraz z Mai. Saga przetrwania Wszechświata Beerus ogląda pokazowy zorganizowany przez Zenō mecz i walki Gokū z Trio Niebezpieczeństwa oraz Toppo kłócąc się z innymi bogami o wygraną. Boi się o los Siódmego Wszechświata wiedząc, że jeśli on zniknie, to Hakaishin wraz z nim. Zatem pomiędzy turniejami je i śpi na zmianę w domu Bulmy by wykorzystać pozostały mu (w jego opinii) czas i nacieszyć się swoimi ulubionymi czynnościami. Podczas jednej z drzemek śni koszmar, w którym Gokū ginie i budzi się z krzykiem obawiając się o losy świata. Na moment przed rozpoczęciem Turnieju Mocy uzyskuje niepełny komplet przez Majin Bū który w ostatniej chwili zapada w głęboki sen z którego nikt nie może go obudzić. Przyparty do muru zgadza się niechętnie wraz z innymi na uczestnictwo Freezera spodziewając się, że w trakcie Turnieju z jego powodu wynikną komplikacje. Hakaishin ogląda turniej i razem z innymi widzami komentuje przebieg walk. Beerus gratuluje Gohanowi i postawy i udanej akcji pokonania Dyspo oraz okazuje mu szacunek, za co Gohan mu dziękuje. Ciekawostki *Strach przed Bogiem Zniszczenia odczuwał nawet sam Shén Lóng, ziemski smok spełniający życzenia. Ów znany jest z tego, że nikt w nim nie budzi trwogi. *Gdy przyrównać siłę Beerusa do 10, to Gokū (w formie SSJ God) ma 6, a Whis 15. *To Beerus uwięził Rō Kaiōshina w Z-Swordzie. *Inspiracją do narysowania postaci Beerusa był dla Akiry Toriyamy jego dawny pupil i przyjaciel, kot rasy cornish rex. *Zarówno Beerus, jak i Whis są w stanie przetrwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez aparatu tlenowego. *W zapowiedzi Dragon Ball Super w sierpniowym numerze V-Jumpa z 2015 przedstawiono fanom Champę. *Głównymi czynnościami które robi to: spanie, jedzenie i oglądanie anime. *Podczas snu nie kontroluje swojej siły. *Podczas kichnięcia potrafi uderzyć ki mogącą zniszczyć planetę. Galeria Whis i Beers.jpg|Beerus i jego mistrz Whis (1) Beers i Whis.jpg|Beerus i jego mistrz Whis (2) Beers kontra Goku (1).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū - kosmos Beers kontra Goku (2).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū Beers kontra Goku (3).jpg|Beerus kontra Gokū Super Saiyanin 3 Beers na tronie.jpg|Beerus przy basenie Beers w Świecie Zachodniego Kaio.jpg|Beerus w Świecie Zachodniego Kaiō DBS12 Beerus.jpg|Beerus walczący z Gokū (w Dragon Ball Super) Revival of F Beerus and Whis.png|Beerus i Whis w filmie Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(07).jpg Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(14).jpg Son_Gokū_Super_Saiyanin_God_(17).jpg BeerusBall.png DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(08).jpg Beerus, Champa, Whis i asystentka Champy.jpg|Bogowie Zniszczenia i ich asystenci (Dragon Ball Super) 4.jpg Whis i Beerus.png Vegeta, Beerus i Whis.png chara_img24.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img11.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” u07_birusu.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Przypisy en:Beerus sr:Birus Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Hakaishini Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Sędziowie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata